


A Night You'll Never Forget

by Mercinary501



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Gabriel, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: This fic is my first character x reader fic and a little gift for a friend who is a big fan of Gabriel Reyes/Reaper. Hope everyone who reads it enjoys it and if you have any suggestions for me to improve on this type of fic feel free to tell me in the comment section.





	A Night You'll Never Forget

You: You walk along the balcony as the sun sets, you can’t believe how beautiful the orange-red glow looks as it casts across the sky. You feel a presence behind you and know it can only be one person. As you turn around slowly your hair twirls majestically in the wind, your eyes lay upon him and you become breathless. “Gabriel, what are you doing out here, don’t you have work to attend to inside?” You ask him as you lay your hand upon his firm chest and your fingers glide across the buttons of his dress shirt.

Gabriel: “My work is never too busy for you, Blackwatch can wait for the night. You enjoyed the ball I take it?” He asks in a warm gentle tone as he strokes the hair out of your face. He admires you as you stand before him and wraps his arms around you, grabbing your hands and twirling you around to see the sun set.

You: Feeling his twirl you feel butterflies in your stomach and he pulls you close to him snugly as you both enjoy the sunset. “I did Gabriel, it’s just, I have never felt such a sensation like this before…” Your voice shaking a bit as you speak to him. His hands and arms contract as he hugs you from behind and you hear him let out a long deep breath. “What’s wrong, Gabriel?” Concern rushes through your mind as you worry that you have upset him.

Gabriel: He exhales his long winded breath and blows gently on your ear. “That is the breath of fresh ocean air, with a hint of romance.” He replies to you as his goatee tickles your neck with each syllable he speaks. His hands gently and slowly massage up your arms as he presses his body to yours a bit firmer. “You know, you looked very beautiful in that dress tonight. Especially considering that you wore my favourite colour.” His soft whisper echoes in your ear and in your mind.

You: Trying to think of how to answer him you lie. “I guess it was just coincidence that it’s my favourite colour too.” You replied to him playfully, but in your mind you knew the truth. You had watched him for a long time before you two met. You learned him, his taste, his style, his everything. You wanted to be the perfect girlfriend, no, the perfect wife. Feeling his hands massage your arms so smoothly sends a shiver through your body. You shake slightly feeling the sensory nerves in your body fire off, one after another, after another. Without realizing it, you press your bottom against his groin and slowly grind against him a few times. A dark blush stretches from cheek to cheek when you realize what you just did. 

Gabriel: He feels you grind your body against his and he lets out a slight moan. His heart starts to race as he starts to feel his body preparing itself for the inevitable. “Well coincidence or not, I think it’s about time we got out of the clothes.” His voice more seductive than anytime before. He knows it will be your first time with each other and he hopes that tonight will be the night. He lays his forehead against yours as he caresses your face while his thumbs rub your bright red cheeks in a circular motion. “So what do you say, is tonight the night?” He asks with a glimmer of love and longing in his brown eyes.

You: As you see his sparkling brown eyes looking down into yours you are overwhelmed with emotion but happy to finally hear him ask the question. Tears of joy swell up into your eyes as you nod happily. “Yes! Yes, tonight is the night!” You have a slight whimper as you rely to him and feel his thumbs wipe away the tears from your eyes.

Gabriel: He wipes your tears away gently as he whispers down to you. “Then let’s take it slow, passionate, make it… a night to remember.” His voice sounding smoother than silk as he sweeps you off your feet. His strong arms grab you under your legs and around your waist as he picks you up and carries you inside. As he carries you inside he lowers your legs and stands her in front of the bed. Slowly he moves behind you and starts to untie the corset style lace from your dress. He kisses your neck as he unties your dress and he breathes heavily, his blood pumping and his pulse jumping.

You: Feeling him kiss so roughly on your neck you let out a surprised moan and your hands grab his hips tight as they slide up and under his black dinner jacket. “Oh no, no, no, no, no! You’re gonna let me please you first, Gabe.” You say as you feel him halfway done untieing the lace knots. You turn around and rub along the sides of his body. “How about… I get those pants off of you.” A smirk appears on your face as you start to unbuckle his belt and toss it aside. You see his face light up like a kid on christmas morning as you slowly drop down and pull his pants with you. As you expose him you blush, seeing how much he throbs is a turn on to you and you slowly grab him in your hand and start to kiss the sides of his shaft. 

Gabriel: He growls pleasurably when he feels your light soft touch and the slow kisses you are giving him. His hands clench into fists as he has nothing to grab onto and his head tilts back as he feels you slowly put him inside your mouth. He moans so much because you are taking it so slow as you move down his shaft inch by inch. “Oh my lord!” His voice voice grows to a loud groan as he enjoys what you are doing to him. Looking down at you, he sees your twinkling eyes looking back up at him. “You’re… you’re too much.” His voice sounding a bit weaker as he starts to lean to the side as if about to fall over. He didn’t expect you to deepthroat him but you did, and it felt so damn good to him. 

You: You suck him off so sensually and with such love. You want to make him feel the love that he makes you feel every day. As you slowly pull your mouth from his throbbing erection you leave a glistening trail of saliva. Some drool dangles on your lip as you look up to him. “You know Gabe, I could have just done this.” You say as you pull one of the lace strings and untie all of the remaining knots and your dress drops to the floor. The dress lays at your feet and you take a step forward out of the shadowy side of the room. The orange-red glow of the sunlight peers through the bedroom window and highlights your body, accenting all your features and painting you like a goddess to him. You know your body isn’t perfect, but you know he doesn’t care because you are his and he can see past the superficial details.

Gabriel: “You’re… you’re so beautiful.” He says as he sees you emerge into the sun’s glow. He glosses over your body with his wandering eyes, from your beautiful longing eyes, down to your perfectly manicured toes. As he grabs his dinner jacket and takes it off you approach him and hold a finger to his lips.

You: “Shhhhhh… I know I am Gabriel, you tell me all the time.” You whisper to him as you stand on your tippy toes and lean up to kiss his lower lip, as it is all you can reach. You feel the warmth emitting from his body as he stands before you, in his dress shirt and tie, and you loosen his tie. You take it off of him and drape it over your own neck as you look up to him. “I think you know what to do with this, Gabriel.” You say to him with a hint of devious lust in your voice.

Gabriel: He looks at you with a big smirk on his face as he unbuttons his white dress shirt. “I know exactly what to do with that!” His lust filled voice growls to you as he strips off his shirt to fully expose himself as you have. He takes the tie in his hand and wraps it around his palm twice, then he turns you around and bends you over the bed. “I hope you’re ready for me, mi amore.” He whispers as pulls the tie tightly and he he leans into you, shoving himself inside you.

You: You feel the tie tighten and at first you think it’s too tight but then realize it is just right. As you feel him enter you a shock runs through your body and you let out a screeching gasp. He is bigger than he looked and you feel some pain as he thrusts into you. You pant and moan so much as you struggle to catch your breath between his thrusts and the tie. “Gabriel… be… be rougher! Be harder on me!” You enthusiastically shout in a muffled voice. 

Gabriel: He adheres to your words and he thrusts harder and rougher as he takes you from behind. His veins pop in his arms and neck, his face burns red, as he makes love to you. His grunts shoot past your ears as if a machine gun were spitting them at you. “Like this?” He asks in a deep growl. His eyes shut so tightly and an expression of pain across his face.

You: Slowly you turn your head and look at him. “Yes Gabriel, just like that!” You moan at him feeling a strong sensation is building up. “Gabriel… please, do it inside.” Your voice trying to mimic that of an innocent girl’s. He looks to you as he nods and you feel hard smack on your right ass cheek. You yelp in a surprised groan and you feel him gripping your cheek tight. Your face blushes so much and you squeal loudly as you orgasm and your body spasms while he thrusts. Your body trembles and convulses uncontrollably. You hang your head as your eyes roll back in your head and your mouth drools all over the silky pillow. 

Gabriel: He feels your body tense up on him and his muscles start to clench as he comes close to climax. A painful loud growl comes from him as he starts to thrust as hard as he can. Even though he can feel your body limply reacting to him he doesn’t mind. He knows what you want and he is intent on giving it to you. “Ooohhh- FUUUCCCKKK-” He screams as he orgasms and his large hot load shoots inside of you, like a shotgun blast over and over again. He can hear you moan oh so loud as you feel him exploding inside you. His grip around the tie loosens and it glides from his hand as he slowly collapses over you and wraps his arm around your waist. He feels your body flatten out on the bed under him and he lays on top of you.

You: “Leave it inside Gabriel, I don’t want a single drop to go to waste.” You feel him roll off of you but pulling you with him as he lays on his side, still inside you and cuddling you close. “That was amazing, Gabriel. Maybe we’ll have some more fun in the morning, before the gala auction.” Your voice so faint and tired, you feel as if you are about to pass out. His head rests on your shoulder as you doze off to sleep and you can subconsciously hear his whispers.

Gabriel: “You get your rest, we have a big day tomorrow.” His whisper laying in your ear like a feather as the sun fully sets and the room goes dark. He pulls the red sheet up over the two of you and makes sure you are tucked in as he nestles you close to his chiseled hairless chest. He kisses your cheek softly and closes his heavy eyes. As he dozes off he mumbles to you. “I love you-” The faint groan goes unheard by you and he falls asleep next to you, holding you tight, protecting you, being… your other half.


End file.
